What happen if our cloud and sky were drunk
by Sai-san7
Summary: Part 1: Hibari drank something bad and Tsuna went to see him. Part 2: Tsuna drank something bad and Hibari went over to his house. Part 3: bonus story on 182769!
1. when our cloud drunk

Sai: Hi and welcome to my 2nd story!

Hibari: hmp.

Sai: don't be like that Kyouya.

Hibari: shut up, herbivore.

Sai: whatever, just do the thing.

Hibari: Sai does not own anything even me.

Sai: yep and Kyouya that mean.

Hibari: do I care, herbivore.

Sai: well let continue this chat later when the story at it end.

Hibari: whatever.

Sai: let the story begin!

* * *

It was a sunny day in Namimori. Everything was peaceful until a loud "HIIEE!!!" came form the Sawada house hold. Sawada Tsunayoshi had just dodged a bullet form his tutor, Reborn. "Reborn!" yelled Tsuna. "It your fault, Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn. "Well if you wake me up normally then I could had gone up but no you just had to kick me again in the face like always!" yelled Tsuna. "Whatever, just get ready or you'll be late…again." as his tutor left his room. "Damn Reborn." Tsuna said. He got ready and went downstairs…felling by one step. Thump! Reborn sighted, he knew it was Tsuna that felled…again. "Ow…" cried Tsuna as he got up. Tsuna then went straight to the door and said "I'm going now!" and left to school. Tsuna already knew that he had no breakfast so off to school he goes. Reborn was not with him…strange he always with him. Oh well…it least trouble without him anyway. "Jyuudaime!" yelled Gokudera. "Yo Tsuna!" yelled Yamamoto. "Hey guys!" Tsuna said. "Oi! Baseball freak, why are you here again!" said Gokudera. "What…Tsuna my friend too." smiled Yamamoto. "Calm down Gokudera-kun." said Tsuna. "Well if jyuudaime say so." said Gokudera. They walk to school and they were early for once but something was strange. Hibari was not at the school gate today. "Look like that bastard not there." said Gokudera. "Well, Hibari does have lots to do so maybe he just doing something else." said Yamamoto. "Or he just drank something that not good for him." said a girl. "Who are you?" Said Gokudera. A girl with long black hair, red eyes, white skin, and was 5'2 was standing right behind Tsuna. "Oh sorry, my name is Sai." said Sai. "Sai." Yamamoto said. Sai nodded happily. "Wait, what did you mean that Hibari drank something that not good for him." said Tsuna. "Hmm did I say that." said Sai. "Yes." all three of them said. "Well, go see him for your self and then you will know what I mean." as Sai left. "What a weird girl." Gokudera said. "Hmm." Tsuna said. "What wrong, Tsuna." Yamamoto asked. "I think I will see Hibari." as the little boss left to the reception room. Gokudera was about to go but Yamamoto hold him off. Tsuna got up to the reception room and knocked. "Come in." said Kusakabe. Tsuna opened the door and saw Hibari laying on the couch sleeping. "Oh Sawada-san." Kusakabe said. "Hello…um…is Hibari-san ok." asked Tsuna. "Oh..um…well he drank something that was not good for him and right now, he unconscious." reply Kusakabe. "O-oh.." said Tsuna. Tsuna didn't want to see his cloud like this at all. The door open and one of the Disciplinary Committee came in and said "Sir we have to do something about the kids being late." "Ok, wait for me." said Kusakabe. The person bowed and left. "Um…Sawada-san may I ask a favor." said Kusakabe. Tsuna shake his head as a yes. "Can you please watch Kyouys-san for me." Kusakabe said. "W-what!" said Tsuna. "Please…just this once." begged Kusakabe. Tsuna never said no to anybody so he said "Ok." "Thank you Sawada-san!" as Kusahabe left the room. Tsuna waved goodbye and then looked at Hibari sleeping face. "At least his sleeping face is peaceful." said Tsuna. Tsuna then touch Hibari raven hair. "It soft." said Tsuna. Wait…what if Hibari wake up!, Tsuna thought. So he then slowly removed his hands away form Hibari but then a hand grabbed Tsuna hands. "Hiieee!!!" cried Tsuna as Hibari was awake. "T-Tsunayoshi.." said Hibari. "Y-yes…" said Tsuna. Hibari looked at Tsuna then grabbed Tsuna chin and kissed him. "Mmm." Tsuna said. Hibari tongue enter Tsuna mouth. "Hmm…mmm…" Tsuna said. Hibari lay Tsuna on the couch and he kept kissing the little boss until he lick every inside his mouth. Tsuna try to push Hibari off but he was too weak to do that. Hibari then parted his lips form Tsuna. Tsuna was red all over his face. But Tsuna then said "Why you do that, Hibari-san." "Tsunayoshi….." said Hibari. Tsuna blushed more as Hibari kissed him again and then they parted. "H-Hibari-san….." said Tsuna. Hibari then place his hand on Tsuna heart. "Tsunayoshi….I love you." as Hibari fell asleep on Tsuna. Tsuna was shocked to hear that….

Hibari loved him. Tsuna blushed even more. Tsuna lay Hibari on the couch and left the room. He walked then ran out of the school. He opened the door to his house and then ran upstairs and lock his door. He lay on his bed and was thinking about Hibari. He touch his lips. Hibari-san lips were soft, Tsuna thought. The rest of the day, Tsuna stayed in bed thinking about Hibari. Back at the school, Reborn give Hibari some water to drink, while Hibari was asleep. "That should do it." said Reborn. "Yep, it was a great idea to drunk Kyouya." said Sai. "Hmm." said Reborn. "Now on to plan B." said Sai. "What that then?" asked Reborn. "Well, it time to make Tsuna drunk." said Sai. "Oh." said Reborn. "Well let get to it" smiled Sai.

* * *

Sai: well plz review and the next one is Tsuna getting drunk.

Reborn: this will teach Dame-Tsune to love.

Sai: yeah!

Mukuro: kukuku…I will be his lover.

Sai: umm…it Hibari not you Mukuro.

Mukuro: That not fair.

Hibari: it is.

Mukuro: no it not, you get to kiss Tsuna all in this story!

Sai: hey guys stop….let make a request then…ahem…reader if you want me to make a story on 182769 then send me a review and say yes I want you to write it or no I don't!

Mukuro: kukuku….plz say yes.

Hibari: herbivore better say no.

Sai: it not your to say and see you all next time!


	2. when our sky is drunk

Sai: so the story continue...

Reborn: and she doesn't own anything.

Sai: right.

* * *

The next day, Hibari was pissed at a certain baby and girl (ME!) "Damn herbivore for making me drink that tea." Hibari said angrily. He went to the reception room and sat at his desk. He was not in the mood for playing. All he want to do is bite people to death right now but...there was no people to do that with now. He put his foot on the desk and lay on his chair. He then try to go to sleep but then the door open. There was Sai with Reborn on her hand. "Hi Kyouya!" said Sai. "Ciaossu~! Hibari." said Reborn. "You two..." Hibarisaid, glaring at them. "Aww don't be like that." said Sai. "I can be whatever i want, herbivore." said Hibari. "Fine, i won't tell you that Tsuna skipping school." said Sai. Hibari then stand up and said "Sawada Tsunayoshi is skipping school." "Yep, he doesn't want to go to school so he fake sick himself." said Reborn.

Hibari then went out of the room and started to go to the Sawada house hold. "We did it." said Sai. "Yep and the drink should had kicked in." said Reborn. "Let go watch." as Sai left the room with Reborn.

Hibari by now was at the house. He was here before so he climbed up the tree and jump into Tsuna window. Hibari looked around Tsuna room and find the little herbivore on the bed. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death." as Hibari took out his tonfa. He was going to strike him until Tsuna got up. "H...Hibari..." said Tsuna. Hibari then could feel that Tsuna was not himself but he didn't care right now. But Tsuna had to do something cute to Hibari. He went up to Hibari face and licked his cheek.

Hibari had a little blush on his face. "T-Tsunayoshi...." Hibari try to say. But Tsuna pinned Hibari (lightly) onto the bed and said "Hibari...I.....I love you." and he kiss Hibari on the lips.

Hibari did not know what get into Tsuna right now but he didn't let this go on. He pushed Tsuna off but Tsuna just pinned him back. What? He just a pinned me a little bit harder this time, Hibari thought. "Hibari...do you not love me..." as tears let out on Tsuna face. "Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said. Hibari felt a little bit sad for the little herbivore. So he then said "No, I do love you Tsunayoshi." as he kiss his little lover. Hibari already love Tsuna but didn't want to admit it.

~back to Sai and Reborn~

"Oh yeah!" whispered Sai. She was standing on top of a house roof and she could see Tsuna room clearly. "Shh! quiet down!" whispered Reborn, who was also on the roof with her. "Sorry, it just that....Kyouya finally confessed!" smiled Sai. "Yeah we know." Reborn said. "So that why you ask Ken to get those." said a familar voice. Sai turned her head to meet face to face with Rokudo Mukuro. "Eh....." said Sai. Mukuro didn't look too happy about this and he was also in a mood to kill someone. "M-Mukuro....ahah...nice to meet you...here right now...ahah..." Sai said. "Me too...now explain why my Tsunayoshi-kun is with that Skylark." said Mukuro, who brought out his tirdent. Sai was in for it and Reborn just watched Sai get her ass kicked by Mukuro.

~back to Hibari and Tsuna~

Hibari was kissing Tsuna over and over, sometime longer too. "H-Hibari..." Tsuna said. "What?" said Hibari. "I love you.....K...Kyouya." Tsuna said. Hibari didn't expect that Tsuna would call his first name out....but he loved him so it was ok. "I do too...Tsunayoshi." as he embraced Tsuna into his arm. They stay on Tsuna bed and Tsuna went back to sleep. Hibari just watch his lover sleeping face.

Hibari then lay Tsuna on his bed while he think thing throught. "Tsunayoshi....my only favorite herbivore....and my only lover...." Hibari thought. Tsuna then moved and hugged a pillow while saying "Kyouya." Hibari smiled (a real one) and touched Tsuna hair, which was soft. It was peaceful for those two until the door open. "My Tsunayoshi-kun!!!" yelled Mukuro. Mukuro saw Hibari and push Hibari out his way so that he can hug his boss. "Tsunayoshi-kun are you ok, did that Skylark do anything to you!?" Mukuro had said. Tsuna had one eye open then both as he came back to his normal self and now he yelled "HIIIEE!!! ROKUDO MUKURO!!!" Mukuro smiled to Tsuna and hugged him. "Vongola you ok!!!" yelled Mukuro.

"GET OFF ME!!!" yelled Tsuna. "Yeah, get off of Tsuna!!" yelled Sai but couldn't stand as well as she felt sick. "Oh....you up already..." Mukuro said. "Kind..of..." Sai said. "Well...Tsunayoshi-kun...it my turn to kiss you now." as Mukuro was about to do it. A tonfa flew right in the middle of Tsuna and Muuro face. "Rokudo Mukuro.." said Hibari, his dark aura rising behind his back. Hibari was pissed....really pissed with the herbivore who mess up his timw with Tsuna.

"Now now....Kyouya calm down..." said Sai. "You all.....I'll bite you all to death!" as Hibari discipline them all.

After Hibari finish disciplining Sai and Mukuro. He looked at Tsuna and grabbed his hand. "Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said. "H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna said with a blush. "Tsunayoshi...do you love me still?" Hibari asked. "I....." Tsuna try to say. He can remember what he and Hibari did while he was drunk (well half of it) "I.....still love you Hibari-san." said Tsuna. Hibari smiled and hugged Tsuna. "Thank you." was Hibari last words to Tsuna as he stay with him.

"Well well....It want as planned right Sai." Reborn said. "Right....ow my head." said Sai.

The End

* * *

Sai: Well plz review and I count up the review form the first chapter and you all said you wanted a 182769 story.

Mukuro: So....it a bonus story in chapter 3.

Sai: yep so it not the end yet.

Mukuro: Thank all for the review.

Sai: ahem....give them something plz.

Mukuro: oh...and those who said yes for the 182769 story. I give you a kiss on the cheek.

Sai: much better, Mukuro.

Mukuro: Kufufufu...it my special thing.

Sai: well see you next chapter!


	3. Bonus story!

Sai: the special bonus story is here!

Hibari: which herbivore voted for this.

Sai: the reviewer.

Hibari: I'll bite them to death!

Sai:well....that not going to happen.

Hibari: it will.

Sai: well let just start the story plz.

Hibari: fine.

Sai: here we go

* * *

After all the bad (or good) thing happen. Hibari and Tsuna are now going out together. But there one more part to that, our Rokudo Mukuro love Tsuna too. So how he going to get Tsuna heart....is by stealing him form Hibari.

"Mukuro-san...." said Ken. "Mukuro-sama..." said Chikusa. Mukuro was walking around in his hideout, thinking of how to steal Tsuna away form Hibari. "Mukuro-san....you been doing that all morning...pyon." said Ken. "Yes, Ken right..." said Chikusa.

Mukuro stopped and looked at them. "I'm in the middle of something..." said Mukuro, his dark voice out. Ken and Chikusa heard the dark voice of Mukuro and knew that he was going to be pissed at them soon.

"We'll leave you alone." said Chikusa, he grabbed Ken collar and dragged him out the room. "Wait! I want to stay with Mukuro-san!" yelled Ken. "Shut up." as Chikusa left the room with Ken yelling that he wants to stay with Mukuro.

Mukuro then went back to doing his thing until he had an idea. "Kufufufu.....this should be interesting." as he disappeared.

~Sawada house~

"LAMBO!!!!" yelled Tsuna. Lambo was making a mess in Tsuna room and accidentally trip on something. He then was crying and use the Ten-Year Bazooka on himself. Pink smoke appear and then disappeared as 15-year-old Lambo stood in Tsuna room. "Oh...Vongola..." said Lambo. "H-Hi.." said Tsuna. "Hey what going on..." said Sai, who peeked inside. "Dame-Tsuna...did you do something wrong again or was it that stupid cow fault?" asked Reborn. "Um...Lambo used the.." "The bazooke." said Sai. "Yeah..." Tsuna said.

"It the stupid cow fault then." said Reborn. Tsuna nodded to Reborn. But then Lambo just have to throw something at Reborn, who turn Loen to a hammer and hit the item back to Lambo.

"Ahhh!" it hit Lambo right in the face...hard. "Ouch...that got to hurt.." said Sai. Lambo felled on the floor and pink smoke appeared and 5-year-old Lambo came back. "Aww...poor Lambo." as Sai pick up Lambo and lay him on Tsuna bed.

"Reborn." said Tsuna. "It his stupid fault." as Reborn went downstairs. Tsuna sighed and thanks Sai for helping Lambo. "Oh that right." as Sai grabbed something in her pocket. "Hmm?" said Tsuna.

"Kyouya wanted me to give this to you." said Sai, she handed the paper to Tsuna. Tsuna read the note and it said:

Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,

My we have a date today.

If yes then meet me at the Namimori park at 5:00 pm and you better be there early herbivore.

Form Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna heart was beating fast and he was red too. "Sai, I'm going somewhere." as Tsuna went to take a shower, got dress, and went to the park. He was happy to go on there first date.

Sai smiled but then she smirked. "Kufufufu....this will be good." as Sai turn into Rokudo Mukuro. "Using my illusions to make me Sai was a great plan....now to play as Hibari-kun." as Mukuro disappeared.

~Nammori park~

Tsuna was waiting for Hibari to came. But Tsuna also had a feeling when he was with Sai today. A familiar feeling when he was with somebody that had a hair like a pineapple. "No....Sai can't be Mukuro.." Tsuna said.

"Herbivore, why are you standing there." said a dark voice. Tsuna turned around to meet with Hibari lips. They parted shortly and they both looked at each other. "Hibari-san." Tsuna said. "Tsunayoshi-kun." said Hibari. Tsuna smiled to him but then he had that feeling it was Mukuro. "No....Hibari can't be Mukuro.." Tsuna thought.

"Well, what would you like to do Tsunayoshi-kun?" asked Hibari. "Hmm....let walk around then." smiled Tsuna. "Sure." said Hibari, he took Tsuna hand and walked.

~Namimori school~

Hibari (the real one) was sleeping his day in the reception room with Hibird on his head sleeping too. Until the door open with a loud thump. Ken was throw in hard on the floor with Chikusa hitting on top of him.

Hibari woke up in and grabbed his tonfa. "Herbivore, why are you here?" Hibari asked. "There here to tell you something Kyouya." said Sai. Hibari looked at Sai, who had some wound on her, and then at the kokuyo gang.

"Tell him." said Sai. "No way hag!" yelled Ken. Chikusa just stand up and listen to them talk. "Why you!" said Sai. "Hag!" Ken yelled. "Ah!" as Sai kick Ken on the face. Ken face hit the hard floor...again.

Chikusa stay standing up and watched them fight or whatever you would like to say. "Herbivore..." Hibari said. Sai, Chikusa, and Ken looked at Hibari. Hibari tonfa was out and his dark aura too.

"Wait Kyouya.....we have a big problem and they know it!" Sai said. Hibari glared at Sai then asked "And the problem is?" "Well, it has a kidnapping Tsuna part." said Sai. Hibari then grabbed Sai collar and said "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

~Namimori park~

Tsuna and Hibari had some food to eat while they were walking. "Tsunayoshi-kun....would you like to go some where special." said Hibari. Tsuna nodded to Hibari snd hold his hands. Hibari then lead Tsuna to Kokuyo school.

They went inside but Tsuna stop Hibari and asked "Why are we here?" "Kufufufu.....you still don't get it vongola." as Hibari turn into Mukuro. "Hiiiieee!!!!" cried Tsuna. "Now now vongola....let me have my way...." as Mukuro pinned Tsuna to the wall and kissed him on the lips.

"Help me, Hibari-san!!!" thought Tsuna. Mukuro then put his hands under Tsuna shirt and start to touch his skin. Tsuna felt really bad right now. Mukuro was going to do lots of dirty thing with him.

But in luck, Hibari came in time and hit the prevert-pineapple-head on the face. "Hibari!" Tsuna hugged Hibari, who hug back. "I will never let this happen....sorry Tsunayoshi." said Hibari. Tsuna just smiled and hold onto Hibari until Mukuro said "Awww...lovely yet Tsunayoshi mine." Hibari stand in front of Tsuna and tonfa was out. Mukuro was ready to go until his body felt weird. "Well....my dear Chrome body has reach her limit...next time i will make Tsunayoshi." as Mukuro change to Chrome, who felled on the floor.

Ken,Chikusa, and Sai come in. "Where Mukuro-san!?" Ken said. "Ken.....pick up Chrome and put her on the couch." Chikusa ordered. " That stupid woman!" as Ken pick up Chrome and left. "Vongola...it time for you to go." as Chikusa left too. Hibari and Tsuna walk out and saw that Reborn was outside with Sai.

"So how it go." said Sai. "Not fine." said Tsuna, who looked at Reborn. "What Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn. "You knew it was Mukuro didn't you!" yelled Tsuna. Reborn just smirk and walk out. Tsuna just sigh and hold Hibari hand. They all had a long day.

* * *

Sai: it finish!

Hibari: now I get to bite those reviewer to death!

Sai: no....you have to give them something like Mukuro did the other chapter.

Hibari: ~thinking~

Sai:....

Hibari: no i won't.

Sai: oh ok ~call~ Hey Tsuna can you come here plz.

Tsuna: what?

Sai: plz tell Hibari to give the reviewer something back.

Tsuna: Hibari-san.

Hibari: fine....I give the reviewer a hug....happy herbivore.

Sai & Tsuna: yep!

Reborn: plz R&R and bye.


End file.
